


Primavera

by Botticelli



Series: Primavera [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Bathed Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Protective Hannibal, Sassy Will, Sassy Will Graham, Sexual Content, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botticelli/pseuds/Botticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will enters the gallery and seats beside Hannibal.</p><p>"If I saw you, everyday, forever, Will, I will remember this time" says Hannibal.<br/>_______</p><p>the first dialogue is the same as the show, bc it's perfect and I didn't want to cut it off :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zephyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> "The gentle west wind brings the light spring and early summer breeze"

Will enters the gallery and seats beside Hannibal.

"If I saw you, everyday, forever, Will, I will remember this time" says Hannibal.

"Strange seeing you here in front of me. I’ve been staring at after-images of you in places you haven’t been in years."

"To market, to market, to buy a fat pig, Home again, home again, jiggety-jig."

"I wanted to understand you, before I laid eyes on you again. I needed it to be clear, what I was seeing."

"Where does the difference between the past and the future come from?"

"Mine? Before you and after you. Yours. It’s all starting to blur. Mischa. Abigail. Chiyoh."

"How is Chiyoh?"

"She pushed me off a train."

"Atta girl!"

"You and I have begun to blur."

"Isn’t that how you found me."

"Every crime of yours feels like one I’m guilty of. Not just Abigail’s murder. Every murder, stretching backward and forward in time."

"Freeing yourself from me, and me, freeing myself from you. They’re the same."

"We’re conjoined. I’m curious whether either of us can survive separation."

"Now is the hardest test. Not letting rage and frustration, nor forgiveness, keep you from thinking."

"Shall we?" 

"After you" Will gets up, following him. They leave the Galleria and walk into an alley where Hannibal's motorcycle was parked.

"We need to leave now." Will says while Hannibal opens the motorcycle trunk and pick up his helmet.

"We?" Hannibal look right into Will's eyes, covering his on emotions as he does so well most of the time.

"Yes, we. I don't have other choice." Will says with his eyes fixing Hannibal's too, as he does not do most of the time.

"We always have choices, Will" Hannibal says with a impassive expression.

"I don't, not anymore." Will picks up a second helmet inside the motorcycle trunk.

At this time Hannibal has already put his own, concealing his mouth as it breaks into a genuine smile that he knows Will won't be able to see.

Hannibal gets up on the motorcycle, being followed by Will, he puts his hands gently on both sides of Hannibal's hips, just to assure some security through the ride. His back is tight, tense, and he's making sure his body doesn't touch Hannibal's back.

Nothing more was said, Hannibal starts the motorcycle and they leave.

Will didn't even bother himself enough to ask where are they leaving to. The thing is, he didn't mind as long as they're together. After all this time, all the fight against being manipulated and led by Hannibal's wills, he's letting himself go, letting himself being lead on, by his own choice.

He's just enjoying the ride now, they are safe and Florence looks beautiful. His back is not so tight and tense anymore, he's relaxing. His hands now are almost touching each other, his arms around Hannibal's waist as he slowly allows his chest to lay down on the other men's back. His face is over Hannibal's back shoulder, his cheek prevented to touch his back by the helmet. The musk scent of the man's perfume gently sliding through the helmet lower gaps, creating a inebriant bubble of his smell inside of it.

At the begging he didn't realized they're so close but, after some time when he did, he doesn't mind, staying there all the ride, not carrying at all if Hannibal was enjoying it as much as he was.


	2. Chloris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:  
> And then came the new growth flowers.

They've travelled a couple of hours, finally stopping in front of a train station, far from Florence, in Bologna. Hannibal parks the motorcycle properly and puts off the helmet, so does Will as he gets down.

"So you already have a well designed plan, not surprising at all" Will says, thinking out loud.

"Since Baltimore I do, family demands planning" He says sincerely, with a unshakable expression.

"Oh..." Will gasps, making that strange, ironic face, that tilts his mouth and cheeks in a semi smile when he is nervous.

They are now already inside the train, in a private cabin, seating, facing each other like they used to do in Dr. Lecter's office.

"Where are we going, Hannibal?" He tries to change the subject of the conversation and forces his body to relax against the comfortable seat of a first class train cabin, with relative success.

"The place I have made for us, you, me and Abigail" Hannibal's still using his apathetic 'psychiatrist calm voice' tone, hiding all the emotions other than that he's genuinely amused by Wills presence, as he always has been.

"See, you didn't have to do that to her" Now Will's voice is just sad, as much as his face.

"I really did not want to do it, but you forced me. I've made time came back for you, as my gift, and you betrayed me. If the time does not have to come back for you, so it can't come back for her either." At this point Hannibal's face seems legit upset, the heavy weight of Will's betrayal cracks his cool and calm persona, his cover, showing off all his inner pain and hurt right through his eyes. His gaze and sharp words threw like arrows against the other man. 

"Time does not come back, never, not for me, not for anyone, as much as you want it to" Will tries to stay focused. He's determined to not end this conversation as the loser and manipulated little toy in Hannibal's hand for once, fighting against his natural persuasive skills.

Hannibal pulls himself together, sort of, he can't only help his killing gaze fixing Will.

"You can be mad and do this crazy deep wild animal eyes to me all day, suit yourself. Actually I quite like it, in some aspects. Still, nothing changes." Will sticks to his plan, looking pretty and impressive confident now. "I've had plenty of time to think about this conversation, and all the peacocking you've made during this time, to impress me and lead me to you, makes me think you're ready for this too."

The killing gaze in Hannibal's eyes turns slowly into attention, he has never seem Will confident as he is right now. In some strange way, he's leading the conversation and Hannibal doesn't feel the urge to take back the control of the situation, not entirely sure if because he's too impressed to do it or just because his own curiosity makes him want to see where this is leading to, at last. So he remains in silence with his amused face expression, listening carefully.

"We can't go back in time, Hannibal, our only choice is to move forward. We can do as the Japanese do, filling the teacup cracks withand gold, embracing its flaws and imperfections instead of denying it. Repairing the cracks and then turning them into events in the teacup's life." 

Now Hannibal is truly impressed, so much he breaks into a smile.

"How do you feel about that, Dr. Lecter?" He just can't miss the chance of saying it, besides Hannibal didn't say a single word since he started to talk. So he smiles too, now with his body completely relaxed, his back fully touching the backseat in a sloppy way, his legs slightly spread.

"Marvelous! Pretty impressive way to deal with your problems, Will." says Hannibal, fighting against leaving his well designed psychiatrist persona go.

"You are not my psychiatrist anymore, stop behaving like you are. I won't buy this shiny cover you made yourself up any longer". He had irritated Will.

"I never was. We are friends as I remember" Hannibal ironically smiles. 

"If we are just friends I can go home now, and we'll exchange letters and phonecalls sometimes, shall we?" Will asks with a impassive expression, seeming sincere.

"You have said that you have no choice, but to live with me now" Hannibal retorts.

"I've said I have no choice but to live with you, not with a friend." Will stays firmly.

"So you don't consider me as your friend anymore?" Hannibal knows exactly where this is going to, anyway, he needs to hear from Will's mouth.

"Stupid is, certainly, a thing you're not Hannibal, you know exactly what a I mean" Will is impatient, although he's more confident in his own skin now, showing his romantic feelings still makes him uncomfortable as ever.

"Can't you say it?" Hannibal is, most certainly, enjoying Will's agony.

"NO. Can you?!" Will gazes Hannibal.

"I love you" Hannibal says spontaneously.

Will is shocked. "You don't even know what it means..." He sighs.

"Just because you think I'm a monster, that doesn't mean I don't know what love is, as I've already said, I'm not crazy and I know exactly what I'm doing when I'm doing it" He argues.

"I'm not saying you don't know what love is supposed to be, but you're incapable to feel it, at least not the way I feel it" He explains, trying not to hurt Hannibal's feelings, although he is pretty much denying its existence at the same time.

"You forgot how much look alike we are, Will. We have always been opposite sides of the same coin, so, if there's someone that can understand you, that's me. Isn't that love, in it's essence? Completely understand and accept the other, in all his lights and darkness?" Hannibal asks calm, with a gentle expression, the one that he's only capable of doing when it comes to Will.

Will is internally screaming that Hannibal's wrong, that if he really loved him then he wouldn't have tried to kill him in so many different levels and ways. He keeps screaming mentality to himself, pointing at all the sick things Hannibal made him going through, but the words won't come out to his mouth, and for every argument he have against Hannibal, his brain found another to refute it. 

He's heavy breathing now, seeing all those memories and thoughts in a vivid reality. His and Hannibal's bodies beginning to turn into liquid, no separation between them anymore, they've become a fluid black water that's washing all the train cabins, drowning all the people in it. He smiles then, with eyes still closed, fearing no more to lose himself in Hannibal. They're one now, he accepts that.

He opens his eyes. "Did I change you as much as you changed me?" Will whispers with a vicious voice. He has to hear him saying it, with the same watery eyes that he did before.

"Yes." Hannibal's eyes are fragile as they where in that kitchen, months ago.

"So you're mine." Will says as he slowly leans himself into Hannibal's direction, arching his back and raising his shoulders a little bit, like a lion waiting for its prey. His voice and expression are vicious, his eyes semi closed, sparking like fire.

Before Hannibal have time to answer it, Will jumps into him. His knees either side of Hannibal's body and one hand in his neck, squeezing it, chocking him. "You'll NEVER try to kill me again or I'll tear you apart" He says gripping even more Hannibal's neck and gazing his eyes as they turn red with the pressure of the blood.

Hannibal does that proud look that he only gives to Will when he's truly impressed and amused.

Will takes it as a "Understood!" and licks Hannibal's bottom lip as he softs a little bit the tight of his hand, just enough so he can kiss him. He slips his tongue into that mouth, giving him a passionate kiss until both can't barely breathe, biting his lips every once in a while. His weigh is no longer supported by his legs, he's sitting in Hannibal's lap, knees either side of his thighs. The hand that was chocking him slides through Hannibal's neck, grabbing his hair now, violently.

Hannibal's hands are already inside Will's shirt, scratching his back, making him moan inside Hannibal's mouth, arching his back so he can't sink his nails even more into his skin. Both pressing hips against each other so hard that could break their hip bones, softly sliding up and down. 

Will puts his other hand in Hannibal's chest, inside his shirt and scratches him all the way down to his belly button, lying his hand on his trousers waist, fingers inside of it as his palm press his hardness through the fabric. At this point Will's mouth is sliding through Hannibal's neck, biting and kissing him. Moaning inside his ears on purpose and then licking his lobe. Hannibal's sighing and moaning, pushing his hips even more against Will's hips and hand. He slides his both hands from Will's back to his belly, still inside his shirt, begging to unbuttoning his pants.

Will taps Hannibal's hand really hard, stopping it. "Do this here will be very rude of your part to the others passengers, so I'll have to eat you then." He whispers at Hannibal's ear, then he seats back and smile.

If Hannibal could just kill him with his eyes, he would be doing it.


	3. Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:  
> The blooming spring.

The train finally stops, they've reached Paris.

"So that's it? Finally arrived?!" asks Will, leaving the station besides Hannibal. Not hiding the excitement in his voice.

"Not yet. We need 20 more minutes by car" 

"You're kidding, right?!" Will ironically smiles.

"Says the one who used to live in Wolf Trap, the middle of nowhere".

\--

Twenty minutes later they finally stop by a really nice house, surrounded by trees. It makes Will remember of his own old one, in Virginia.

Hannibal unlocks the door so Will can open it.

"Welcome home" He says as Will opens the door and his dogs jump all over him.

Will breaks into a wide open, surprised smile.

"Winston!" He's all hugs and pets with his dogs now, like a kid in Christmas eve, and Hannibal close the door behind them.

The interior of the house is far more luxurious than expected judging by the outside, Hannibal just can't help his fine taste.

"I'm just...it's..." Will sighs, smiling. "Thank you" He kisses Hannibal and gets distracted by his dogs again.

"Are you hungry? I'll make us dinner" says Hannibal as he follows to the kitchen, leaving Will in the living room with the dogs.

Will stays there, he haven't seen his dogs in months, actually, he didn't expected to see them again, but it's not the only thing preventing him to follow Hannibal to the kitchen. Now that he and Hannibal had finally founded each other after all this time, and the dream of a life together seems real, he doesn't know exactly how to deal with it. What to say or what to do, how to approach him, Will has never been in a real relationship before, he barely had friends in his entirely life, so he couldn't help himself to overthink this whole new situation. Hannibal has pushed him out of his comfort zone, but since they're no longer playing cat and mouse, Will doesn't know where to go from there.

Hannibal knew Will was going to need some time to think, as he needed too, so he stayed in the kitchen, cooking something to celebrate. When the dinner was ready and the table set he called Will, with a glass of wine in his hands.

"I've made us mušti suktinukai, a traditional Lithuanian dish" Hannibal says serving the plate, proud of his culinary skills, as always.

"Looks really impressive, and smells good too" Will says pouring himself some wine and then taking a bite of the meat. "And tastes delicious" He takes another bite.

Hannibal observes him with a meticulous satisfaction look while he takes the first bite. "You know what kind of meat is that?"

"As far as I know, it could be one of our unlucky neighbors, or our post man...Some random guy who unadvised invaded our lands?!" Will asks, laughing.

"It's beef" Hannibal says, amused by Will's laugh.

"Who would have seen that coming?" Will raises his glass in Hannibal's direction, like in a toast, still laughing "Seems like you really want to impress me, choosing this 'exotic' kind of meat, don't you?" He asks, taking a sip.

Hannibal is all intrigued, impressed and amused by Will at this point, he was certainly not expecting this reaction from him, and he likes that.

Will takes the last bite and lays his cutlery on the plate. He gets up "Are you trying to impress me?" He asks, for real this time, getting closer to Hannibal, bowing down until their faces are almost touching. "Or are you just testing me, Dr. Lecter?" He asks, gazing Hannibal's deep brown eyes. "Will you eat me now?" He asks with a lower voice, his eyes still staring Hannibal's as one of his hands slowly slides through the table, picking up a sharp cutting knife. He puts it in Hannibal's hand, guiding it and making the tip of the knife slides through his throat, making a little pressure against it. "Kill me" He whispers.

Hannibal is heavy breathing, hypnotized by the knife's movement against Will's pale skin. "No", and then Will makes even more pressure with his neck against the knife tip, making it bleed a little bit. "I'll never kill you" He whispers too, licking the blood from his neck, making they both shiver.

Will smiles sadistic, guiding the knife through his neck, downing to his chest. "And if I kill you then, and eat every-single-part-of-you?"

"You won't" Hannibal says while he rips each one of Will's shirt buttons, now guiding the knife himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you look and smells much more tastier than the dish you just served me" Will says, rubbing his teeth and lips all around Hannibal's neck and then biting until it bleeds. His hands are quickly unbuttoning the other man's shirt.

Hannibal gives a deep throat groan, arching his back and closing his eyes, sighing, pushing harder the knife against William's chest. "I have faith on you, Will" Hannibal smiles, biting his on bottom lip. He pushes Will against the table, making him almost sits on top of it, unbuttoning his pants.

At the same time Will is opening Hannibal's pants, letting then slips through his legs right to the floor, next to his own that has already been tossed away.

Will's lying onto the table with Hannibal leaned on the top of him, rubbing their hips together through the fabric of their boxers, in a teasing way. He's scratching hard all over Hannibal's back, until he rips off the other man's boxers with a knife found on the table besides his head. He looks down to see Hannibal's full naked body, licking and biting his own lips when he sees it, then he looks up to his face and smile, sliding his tongue through the other man's lips. "I should definitely eat you". They kiss, and Will pulls his hands around Hannibal's hard cock, pressuring the tip.

Hannibal groans loudly, taking Will boxers off too, grabbing his cock and jerking him hardly. Their foreheads touch, bodies sweating and heavy breathing, both with eyes closed, crying for more.

Hannibal leaves Will's cock, against curses, then spread William's legs so his hand can reach the ass. He sticks a finger into him, hearing the protests and curses become into delightful moans, and then pulls another one, scissoring both inside Will.

Every movement inside of Will makes the hand around Hannibal's cock tighter and quicker. After some of it, Hannibal is almost incapable of holding himself, so he removes Will's hand, spreads his legs even more, lining his cock up at Will's ass. He wants to be inside of him now, to cum inside of him.

Will can't barely control himself when he fells Hannibal's cock against him, but he pulls back, and pushes Hannibal hard, with his face against the wall behind of them. He gets up, pinching Hannibal by his shoulder so he can't move. He whispers in Hannibal's ear as he slowly slides his cock into him "You've been inside my head for...so much time..." and for every word he says, his cock slides a little bit into Hannibal's heat hole, making him gasps and groan, feeling him tightening. Sighting, Hannibal's breaths were growing shallow and harsh "that...I think I...deserve being inside of you...now" He says, thrusting hardly, several times.

Hannibal pulls his hand back, grabbing Will's butt and pressing the man against his own body, making him go even deeper. Their bodies are completely sweaty and the smell of sex has fulfilled the air, inebriating Hannibal's delicate scent. His forehead banging against the wall every time Will thrusts into him, reaching his prostate, making him cry and groan, loudly, begging for more of it.

Will keeps one of his hands pinning Hannibal's shoulders, but the other one is grabbing the man's cock, jerking and fucking him at the same rhythm and harsh until he felt a hot and sticky wet all over his hand, followed by a sharp cry of release. He smiles, allowing himself the same release, deep inside Hannibal.

Both bodies are shaking and relaxing. Will puts his arms around Hannibal's waist, giving him a soft lovely kiss in his back neck and pulling him backwards, walking both to the living room. 

"I don't even know where our bedroom is yet" He laughs, crashing on the couch and taking Hannibal with him.

"I'll show you the house in..." Hannibal's still recovering his breath "just give me a few- oh fuck!" He curses when their bodies crashed.

Hannibal has never cursed before, at least not out loud, but this time he can't help it.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?" Will asks, with a calm and happy voice, his eyes are closed and he's chilling, gently stroking Hannibal's hair with his hand. "One single day and I think I don't know you anymore" He laughs. "Where's my polite Dr. Lecter, who would never, EVER, use that inappropriate language?"

"Probably dead over our dinning table" Hannibal answers with an ironic smile, closing his eyes too

"Great, I like you better than him" Will smiles, yawning.

They stayed there until both have fallen asleep into each others arms, with all the dogs sleeping on the floor around the couch.


	4. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:  
> The love goodness.

It was about 9 AM when Will woke up, without moving a inch of his body, he watches Hannibal sleeping for some time, thinking about everything they've been through.

"I love you" Will finally says with a soft and calm voice, for the first time, and with actual words and not just in his own mind, thinking Hannibal's still sleeping.

"I know" Hannibal slowly opens his eyes, popkissing Will's mouth.

"And this over-confident-you too" Will says ironically, rolling his eyes and smiling. "So don't screw this up, please"

"I could never do this, Will" He says with a sleepy voice.

"I'm sure you could. Killing people nearby or just killing people anywhere and making one of yours theatrical show offs, grabbing all the authorities attention to you again...Buying expensive luxurious easy to track things, especially food, since you spend a little fortune with that. Anyway, endless possibilities..." Will's voice is serious now, he's staring at the ceiling, while still stroking Hannibal's hair.

"Do you want me to change?" He asks, sincerely, staring at Will's eyes. No between the lines, no hidden second intentions, he just want to know it.

But Will answers right away with all his heart "I love and accept you the way you are and I'll never ask you to change". He finally lets himself go, after so much time fighting against the fact that he actually understood Hannibal's deepest needs, even sharing some of them, he has accepted him, all of him, even his darkness. He stopped punishing himself for loving Hannibal the way he was, for felling so attracted to him, for sharing his darkness. 

Hear that makes Hannibal breaks into a genuine smile, with his lips and his eyes. That rare kind of smile he only gives to Will. 

"But we can't keep acting like you're unreachable anymore, I gave them the tools to catch you, and they will, sooner or later, if we keep doing this." Hannibal knew Will was right, since they decided to runaway from Baltimore he thought a lot about that, but when they split up Hannibal just couldn't avoid his instincts. Only them could bring Will back. So he kept pushing, if the police were close to him, Will should be even more. Besides, madness always delighted him and he had enjoyed it pretty much.

Everything was ready for their new lifes since then also; the papers, the house, the money, but those past months gave Hannibal the time needed to take care of every single detail he couldn't prepared in the rush of a flight.

"We won't. I have already took care of that" Hannibal's rolls over Will, facing their bodies. "This house has everything we could possibly need" He says, proud of his work. "We have plenty of wine, that I have brought by this past months, along with some of my favorite treats. We're in a countryside, with some exquisite traditional food producers, farmers, butchers, cheesemongers...and just a few minutes from Paris, so we can go there once in a while, to buy some things when necessary."

"By 'favorite treat' you mean meat, so you won't have to kill anyone, right? For a few months, at least" Will bites Hannibal's cheek. They're both just chilling by the couch, enjoying being together, hugged face to face.

"And some other special cooking ingredients, but that too, yes" Hannibal says with a nice and calm voice, his fingers gently stroking Will's head. "We have one unique raised pig as well, who can provide us some fresh meat. I've been feeding him exclusively apricot and tamaras for a couple months, his meat must be really sweet by now."

"Where is he?" says Will, with a surprisingly relaxed voice, slowly lifting his head and then gazing his eyes. "I want to see him". His own eyes are sparkling now.

"In our basement, sedated". Hannibal says gazing Will back, impressed both with his voice tone and sparkling deep blue eyes.

"I've said I wanna see him, Hannibal, now." He says with a demanding voice tone, getting up and pulling Hannibal together with him.

"Right. But let's get dressed first" Hannibal says, walking to the bedroom.

"I don't see why" Will retorts loudly, so Hannibal can hear him from the bedroom.

"Because there's a man there, that's why" He answers.

"I can't even believe you're being that kind of cute, oh god!" He says, laughing out loud "You’ve ruined my only clothes in the dinning room but, since you are this cute fluff cinnamon roll, I bet you bought me a entire new wardrobe, didn't you? Sure you did, because you love me! And won't let me walk around naked among all those men in this world"

Hannibal rolls his eyes over, just giving Will his clothes and not answering him while both put on their boxers.

"That's enough, we don't have to put all this clothes just to see a man in the basement" Will throw the rest of their clothes in the couch. 

Hannibal didn't seem to agree with that, but he led Will right through the living room, opening the basement door in the hallway, downing the stairs. "Voilà! Our special pig. Liked it, William?" Hannibal says with a veil of irony in his voice, using 'William' in response to the demanding, slyly rude, voice tone he used upstairs.

The basement looks a lot like Hannibal's former one, in Baltimore. Storage cabinets for food, freezers, hospital sinks and, right in the center of the room, a surgery table with a man wrapped by his wrist, ankles and waist to it, completely sedated.

"Who is he?" Will asks, getting to touch the man's hand, sliding his fingers tips through his right arm, around the intravenous needle providing him serum and sedatives.

"A pig" He answers, impassive.

"What kind of pig?" Will says taking a deep breath, staring the man lying next to him.

"Can you not eat him if he is not a specific kind of pig, Will? The bad kind, who makes you fell good about killing it?" He comes closer, behind Will, using his provocative and calm therapist voice tone, the one so familiar to Will.

"I'm like you, not you, Hannibal" His fingers sliding through the man's clavicle now.

Hannibal swallowed and lidded his eyes "He's a hunter, a Garret Jacob Hobbs kind of pig"

Hannibal didn't choose a hunter randomly, obviously, and Will knew that. That man was Hannibal's gift for him, a special one.

"Wake him" Will says, popkissing Hannibal.

"Are you sure?" Hannibal isn't quite sure if Will can handle this yet. He's sincerely concerned.

Will ignores Hannibal's ask, opening the medicine cabinet and picking a strong antisedative, putting it right into a needle. He comes closer, injecting the medicine in the serum bag. The man starts to wake up, slowly opening his eyes. Will is right next to him, waiting until he's completely awake. After some seconds he's conscious, fully awake, thrashing and kicking to get free.

Will bends over him, whispering into his ear "Shhhhh...listen to me. I'll unwrap you now and you will not runaway, OK? If you do I'll have to kill you...But, if you can kill this man behind me, and only if, I'll set you free...Understood? Kill him and you will live free, do something else and you die right here. OK?...I'll release you now, don't screw this up" Will starts to unwrap the man, one member at time.

"What are you doing?!" Hannibal asks, the lying man is quiet now, waiting.

"Hound hunting" He says, smiling as the man quickly gets up, jumping into Hannibal, punching his face and pushing him against the wall.

Will stays beside the surgery table, amused by the fight, like he's seeing it in slow motion. Both men punching each other, throwing and breaking things everywhere. Brows and lips bleeding, bruised faces and bodies.

The man throws Hannibal backwards, onto the surgery table, right next to Will. His both hands around Hannibal's neck, choking him. Will looks through Hannibal's bleeding face, biting his own bottom lip. Hannibal stretches his arm toward the sink besides the table, looking for some useful thing.

He finally reaches a scalpel, quickly spiking it deep between the man's ribs, right into his lugs, and taking it back. The man stops, loosing his hands, gasping desperately for air.

Will comes closer, stopping behind the agonizing dying man. He takes the scalpel from Hannibal's hand and holds the man by his shoulder, sinking the scalpel in the throat, cutting it wide open, finally killing him. Will holds the man up, preventing Hannibal to get on his feet, giving him a hot and thick blood bath, his eyes deep and dark sparkling.

Hannibal prompts himself up on his elbows, gazing him back with his even deeper and animalistic threatening eyes, while his face and body are completely covered by a thick layer of blood.

When the blood ends Will looses the man, letting him fall on the floor. He pressures his body between Hannibal's thighs and bends over him, almost touching lips "You are my hound" He whispers, licking the blood over Hannibal's mouth and interlacing his fingers through his hair, the blood dripping from it, between his fingers.

Hannibal pulls Will by his back neck, violently, grabbing him into a deep, ruff and long kiss, deep throat growing into his mouth. All the length of their bodies are touching now, covering Will with blood too "Do you see me now?" Hannibal says with a rasp and throaty dark voice. 

He has never felt like that. He has never had someone to kill with, even if he knew Will could do it if he want it to, he never truly believe that he would actually do it. Until now.

He's not by his own anymore, in all the aspects of his life, Will completed him, filled him, in ways he couldn't have imagined or expected. All this new feelings he had never experienced before, passed right through his eyes in a way he couldn't hide, he wasn't prepared for it, he didn't even know exactly what it felt like. He knew Will was the only one capable of seeing his true self right from the start, but, suddenly, was like even that image he has in his mind was a faded and paled version of this. He felt...seen.

"Yes. I see you" Will answers softly, with their foreheads touching, gazing and then kissing him gently. He was happy and slightly shocked by this genuine vulnerability in his eyes. "I see you" He whispers into Hannibal's mouth.

Hannibal gently lays Will down onto the surgery table, while kissing and grabbing his hair between his fingers, bending over him with his weight supported on his both hands and knees. Will's body being painted in red blood by each movement of their bodies "I love you, William, I truly do" He says with a sweet voice, while kissing. Both breathing slowly and moaning into each others mouths.

"I love you too, more than anything" Will whispers, his hands sliding through all Hannibal's blood bathed body, his nails softly scratching and pulling him even closer.

Hannibal starts kissing Will's neck, downing to his chest and his belly, licking some of the blood on it. He kisses all the length of his belly scar, inch by inch, while taking off Will's boxers, downing his mouth to his pelvis, scratching his soft and pale skin with his teeth, making Will's full body shiver. Hannibal holds Will's cock with one hand, sliding his tongue over it, teasing him.

Will's heavy breathing, moaning over Hannibal's touches with eyes closed.

After some time teasing, Hannibal put his mouth around Will's cock by the same time he shoved in two fingers into his hole. He sucks him as hard as he can, in and out his mouth, following the same rhythm with his fingers. He plays around with his tongue, up and down, making little circles over it's tip. Will's back arching more each time, his moans becoming louder until he came into Hannibal's mouth with a cry.

He swallows, quickly getting out off the table and standing in front of it, he pulls Will to the edge, before he has even recovered his breath. With his knees he spreads Will's hanging legs, fitting himself between his thighs. Hannibal takes his legs by the back of his knees, lifting and bending both, putting his feet on the table each side of his hips. He round his arm around Will's waist, pulling him in his direction and forcing him to prop up on his elbows. With his free hand he lines his cock in Will's ass, sliding into him.

"Oh-h- fuck!" Will closes his eyes, felling the burn followed by the pleasure of having Hannibal's hard cock inside of him.

Hannibal fully penetrated him and stopped for a minute, feeling Will's tightness around him, pressuring his cock with involuntary movements.

"Please" Will begs, forcing his body against Hannibal's, sinking him even more deeper.

Hannibal enjoyed him begging for a moment, sadistically smiling and then banged him hard, right into his prostate, over and over again, making Will moan and groan loudly, almost screaming, with his head hanging back.

He keeps thrusting into him, several times, feeling Will's inside while listening him crying over him and looking at his body completely covered with blood and sweat. Hannibal growled, deeply throat growls, like an animal, a lion proclaiming his prey while tearing it apart. He can't barely breathe when finally gives a louder and heavier growl of release.

He pulls Will closer by his waist, making his legs fall over the table, lying his head over his shoulder, he gasps for air, their chests going up and down together.

"This was just-" Will gasps "I can't even move myself now- jesus christ- I'm so hungry!" He laughs.

"Me too, what do you want for brunch?" Hannibal asks for the first time.

"Eggs with bacon would be nice, but don't kill me 'cause of my 'not fancy at all' taste" Will smiles, putting his legs around Hannibal's waist.

"You taste pretty good, actually" Hannibal's smiles, naughty.

Will makes a shocked face, laughing "My food taste!"

"Oh! that taste. It's awful, indeed, luckily you are too cute for dying" Hannibal says serious and impassive, holding his laugh.

"Lucky me!" He kisses Hannibal's cheek.

Will has never saw Hannibal like that, genuinely happy, joking around, but it certainly suit's him, and he was loving it. He has never felt like that either, released from all weight he had carried for all his life.

"Come on!" Will jumps off the table, dressing his boxers and pulling Hannibal upstairs "You feed me, I feed the dogs, then I clean up the mess upstairs and you do something with our friend here" He nods his head "Do we need to put him in the fridge before?" He stops, actually waiting for the answer.

"I need to gut him first, but we can eat before it" Hannibal says, walking to the kitchen.


	5. The three Graces: Aglaea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess of beauty, splendor and glory.

Will feeds the dogs and then sits on the island bench while Hannibal prepares the brunch.

"I need to walk the dogs...and take a bath, we definitely need a bath" He says while petting the animals.

"We can take a bath after cleaning everything and walk the dogs then. I want to show you our lands"

"'Our lands'… you make it sound like we have acres"

"We do" Hannibal says, flipping the bacon.

"We do?!" Will says, surprised. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Like a giant well dressed peacock"

"I can do it, but I didn’t" The older man answers while serving the food.

Will takes a piece of bacon with his hand, eating it. "Thank God, my stomach was killing me"

Hannibal kills him with his gaze "We have forks here too, if you didn't notice" He sits beside Will, eating.

"Right! Blood bath? Nice! Human meat? Nice! Eating with my hands? Now that's animalistic" He laughs, provoking Hannibal.

Hannibal rolls his eyes, taking another bite.

"I want to cook you something, someday, but first I'll need to learn how to cook something nice" Will says, eating with his fork now, for Hannibal's enjoyment.

"Thank God we have plenty of time for you to learn" Hannibal laughs, making fun of Will.

"Asshole" He snorts.

-

After they've both finished eating, Will goes to the dining room, cleaning it up, picking the broken things and washing what was left of the brunch dishes.

Meanwhile, Hannibal is in the basement. First he cleaned up the surgery table, and then grabbed the man's body on the floor, putting him over the surface. After that, he starts cleaning the floor, picking up the broken things and washing the blood, meticulously. At the end the whole place looked like nothing has ever happened there, sterilized. A perfectionist expert's work after all.

By that time, Will had already finished his work in the kitchen. He’s sitting and waiting for Hannibal, awkwardly anxious about what was happening downstairs. But 5 minutes later he’s up and is slowly opening the basement door to watch Hannibal from the middle of the stairs, hidden by the shadows.

Hannibal smells Will's scent the minute he passes through the door, but since he was hiding himself, Hannibal doesn't say a single word, and resolves to pretend he wasn't there.

Will watches as Hannibal opens the man's body. His hands slowly sliding the scalpel through the white cold skin, remember Will of a painter's hand, executing a master piece with precise and gracious strokes. In Will's eyes the whole scene looks like airy mirage, a daydream and Hannibal's body is emanating a soft white pale glow, like a vision, an idealized Renaissance paint.

Hannibal opens the man's chest, spread his ribs and removes all the organs he wants to keep, one by one, cleaning, packing and freezing each one individually. 

Then he starts the dismemberment, right leg first. At this point Will begins to feel uncomfortable about what is happening, but something is preventing him to walk away, like he's physically trapped there, incapable of moving. By the time Hannibal takes the second leg, Will is feverish and sweaty, his body shivering, however he couldn't help but look.

When it is over Graham takes a deep breath, unwittingly, and all the sickness suddenly leaves him, ghosting in the air. He feels relieved, lighter, and awkwardly happy.

For all those passed months he questioned himself about his own feelings and when he finally found Hannibal he was so overwhelmed by the emotions that he just couldn't resist him. But now everything was water clear, the love he felt for Hannibal were his own will, his own desire and, mainly, despite all the self barriers he crossed encouraged by Hannibal, he was still himself, not a reflection of Hannibal's desires and manipulations. He knew he would never share this butchering experience with Hannibal, he was not capable of such a thing, but this incapability didn't bother him anymore.

Will's breath of relief is Hannibal's too. He also knew this was Will's final test and that he made it, he took the final step into their new life. 

The preparation of the meat finishes and now he only need to get rid of the body's remains. 

Will slowly steps forward into the light, letting the shadows behind. He gets closer to Hannibal, standing behind him and putting his hand over Hannibal's shoulder. "Come with me" He says with a soft and slightly throaty voice.

Hannibal's body shivers with the tone, but he stays in silence, letting Will guide him upstairs and then leading their way to the bathroom.

Hannibal picks up their towels while Will is taking his boxers off and stepping into the shower. Hannibal follows him soon.

Will lets the water wash over the dried blood on his body, and with his eyes closed he passes his hands over his face and hair, getting rid of what's left

Hannibal gets closer and kiss him while his eyes are still closed, the bloody taste of the water mixes inside their mouths.

Since Hannibal's face is clean, Will can see all the cuts and bruises caused by both, Jack and the man in the basement. "This looks bad", he says worried, gently sliding his fingertips over his face "I'll patch you up when we finish here"

"I'm fine" Hannibal answers with a pleased smile, felling Will's fingertips touching his face and sliding down to his chest.

"You're trashed" Will laughs, soaping Hannibal's chest and belly. "They both kicked your ass! But I'll take care of you now" he smiles "and I'm done with hound hunting". He pop kisses him "I promise".

"I enjoy hunting..." Hannibal tells with his eyes closed, relaxing while Will is washing his hair, gently stroking the older man's head.

"But not like a hound" Will turns Hannibal backward, sliding hands along his body, soaping and massaging him, gently pressing every single muscle of his back. He whispers next to his ear "You observe and ambush your prey, hidden by this polished camouflage you wear" He kisses Hannibal's neck, increasing the pressure of his hands over the other man’ back. "Then you attack them, going right for their jugular" He scratches his neck with his teeth, kissing again after that "Just like you wanted to do with me"

Hannibal sighs, feeling Will's mouth. "I still want to" he says while pushing Will against the cold tile and making his body shiver. The he bites the younger's jugular, hard enough to make him moan but not to hurt.

"S-shit-..." Will closes his eyes, feeling Hannibal's body and mouth against him. "See, you play dirty" he smiles, felling Hannibal washing his hair, gently and carefully.  


\- 

They finish their bath.

Will wraps the towel around his hips, takes the first aid kit and walks to their bedroom, with Hannibal right behind him.

They sit on the edge of the bed facing each other and Will starts to take care of Hannibal's wounds, sterilizing them first. "This is going to hurt" he says while cleaning the cuts in the most delicate way he can, trying not to hurt him even more "Sorry".

"It's ok" Hannibal feels the uncomfortable burn in every touch, but it doesn't bother him. He's enjoying being taken care of, Will's love and kindness outweigh any pain he's feeling.

"Give me your leg" Will cleans the stitches in Hannibal's leg. "Jesus Christ, Jack almost ripped out your leg with that fucking hook! Are you taking antibiotics and painkillers?! You can't keep walking around like that, you need to rest!" 

Until this moment he hasn't realized how bad was Hannibal's leg, because he didn't complain about it one single time, but it was a pretty big injure and Will slyly panicked.

"Looks much worse than really is" Hannibal smiles, kissing Will's cheek, happy to see him worried about him "Bedelia did a great work cleaning and stitching me, soon I'll be fine"

"Bedelia" He breaks into a deliberate fake smile, tilting his mouth and cheeks while bandaging Hannibal's leg.

Hannibal laughs, amused by Will's jealous, and then start dressing his clothes. 

"...I hope we meet again, so I can kill and eat her properly" Will confesses with a careless voice tone, smiling as he thinks all possible ways to kill Bedelia.

"We could do that" Hannibal says.

"You'll NEVER touch her again" Will cups Hannibal's face with both hands, gazing him with fire in his eyes. "...But I will let you watch me". He looses his hands and finish dressing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be rude!
> 
> \- The chapters names and epilogues are based on the characters/allegories from "Primavera" - from the right to the left.
> 
> \- I'll link the painting analysis here after.
> 
> \- this first chapter is a lot shorter than the others because it's more like and introduction, or something like that.
> 
> so, that's it, I hope you like it ❤


End file.
